


Car Wash

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dingle & Dingle Automotives has expanded and opened up a car wash service just outside of Emmerdale on a country road. Aaron's not happy about spending the day washing cars... until one car takes his fancy... or rather the owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a trip to a car wash... it's amazing where inspiration strikes ;)

"Fuck off! I'm not doing it!"

Aaron was now slamming down tools and bonnets of cars as his cousin and uncle followed him.

"Stop being a prat Aaron!" Cain shouted.

"No, that's what you're going to _make_ me. A prat who washes cars for a living!"

"Come on, you knew we were expanding. The garage doesn't need me, Dad, you, Ross AND Dan at all times. We'll have three people on here and two at the car wash!"

"But you want me there most of the time?! What am I, weakest link?!"

"No!" Debbie shouted back. "Look... we thought it'd be better to have you out there. We trust you not to be messing around all the time. We know what Ross is like!"

Aaron just sighed.

"It's quiet out there! I don't even understand why you're doing it!"

"It's cost us nothing to set it up, me and Debs have done the maths, there's always cars heading down that road. Through country roads, dirty, smelly country roads. We'll make a good profit! A mate of mine on other side of Hotten did it and he's made a killing!"

 

Aaron hated it. He liked being at the garage, it was nice to have your head in a car all day, not having to talk unless completely necessary and he could get lost in it. Now, he'd have to be wet and dirty all day, in all weathers, washing peoples dirt off their cars.

 

"I'm not gonna get out of this am I?"

"What do you think?" Cain laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

The place wasn't THAT bad, after all the kicking off Aaron did, it wasn't too shabby. A small outhouse that had a desk, TV, chair, fridge, microwave, kettle and a heater, and then a garage that held all the equipment and enough room for two cars along with Aaron's. The place was a bit of the beaten track but it was quiet at least, there were a lot of trees around too, so it wasn't like he was just in the open country field where anyone and everyone saw how pathetic and sad he was standing around waiting to wash someone's car in the distance. There was a longish road leading to and from the car wash, with a large sign on the end where the road connects to the main one, signalling that a car wash was available.

Adam tutted as he looked around. "God mate, it's not THAT bad!"

Adam had agreed to shift his time working at the farm and with Aaron at the car wash after Cain asked nicely. It meant that Aaron had a friend around most of the time to keep him placated so he wasn't just lumbered with Arsehole Ross or dull Dan. He was warming around to the idea now, especially as it meant he didn't have to deal with his mum checking up on him on her lunch break as much.

"Yeah I s'pose."

 

The place had only been open an hour or two, but they were surprised when a quite flash car turned up.

Aaron loved the car. A white Audi, covered in mud mind, but it was a car Aaron would love to get his hands on. He'd been admiring the car too much that he didn't notice the window roll down.

"Oi, you gonna wash it or watch it?!"

Aaron was snapped out of his daze as he turned his focus to the driver. A blonde haired prick, was Aaron's first impression.

_Not bad looking though_

Aaron just rolled his eyes and approached.

"What you want?"

The guy looked at him in slight confusion. "Erm.. my car washing?!"

Aaron rolled his eyes again and pointed to the sign behind him.

The guy noticed the pricing sign with a list of different offers and looked a little embarrassed, making Aaron smirk.

"Oh... the full exterior wash."

"£5 then."

The guy pushed his head back.

"I'm gonna have to see what kind of job you do first before I hand over my money!"

"Suit yourself!" Aaron shouted, heading to the garage and starting up the equipment that Adam had already begun busying himself with getting ready.

 

It wasn't a hard job. Spray the car with water first, then spray on the soap, clean the wheels, windows and wipers, then wipe the car with a cloth, rinse off the soap, dry the car, apply wax, rub in, clean around the inside of the doors and boot, send them on their way. Simple.

 

They'd soon done it, and Aaron and Adam couldn't deny they did a good job.

 

The guy opened his door and climbed out, inspecting his car.

 

Aaron couldn't believe the guy. He was checking under the side mirrors, the window, everywhere. He was a prized tool.

"Oh, Robbie, didn't realize it was you!" Adam shouted.

Aaron looked confused before the blonde guy turned.

"Oh, didn't realize it was you either."

Aaron looked at Adam, getting his attention.

"Oh, this is Robert. Robert Sugden? Andy and Vic's brother."

"Oh shit, yeah. Sorry. Aaron. Aaron Livesy."

Robert extended his hand and shook Aaron's.

"Livesy? Chas's son right? I remember you when you were a kid. You probably don't remember me."

"Nah. Only want Andy, Vic and Diane have told me."

"Not all bad I hope" he smiled.

Aaron let out a laugh and smiled back.

"So. Up to standards?" Aaron asked, folding his arms while looking at Robert.

"Yeah. You did good" he smiled again, making Aaron bite his lip and blush slightly.

"Good. Fiver then please."

Robert walked closer to Aaron, handing over his money while looking Aaron straight in the eye.

"Worth every penny."

 

Robert returned to his car and drove off, leaving Adam to pathetically cheer at himself for doing a good job, while Aaron couldn't help but watch the car roll away.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went on as monotonous as Aaron expected. Washing cars, getting money, waiting... another car... repeat... repeat... repeat...

 

"ARGH THIS IS SO BORING!" Aaron shouted into the open air, with Ross walking up towards him laughing.

"God you really do moan a lot don't you soft chops?!"

"Fuck off. You've not had to be here everyday. You already skipped on day one leaving me and Adam alone, then Dan's been here all week. Imagine how fun that's been!" Aaron moaned as he threw a sponge against the wall.

"For god sake man, don't know what you're complaining about. You get to sit here all day, wash a few cars then go home. Beats working in the garage with your bore of an uncle."

"That's cause your a work shy pillock Ross."

Ross extended his middle finger out, which Aaron grabbed and the two began to play fight, not noticing the car pulling up beside them.

"Alright you two, get a room!" the man shouted, Aaron turning around to see a familiar car.

Ross and Aaron stopped fighting and Ross clouted Aaron around the head before walking off to ready the equipment, Aaron walking up to Robert's window.

"You doing here again? It was only a week ago."

"Yeah, and I'm a busy guy. Gotta keep the car clean or else I'll have all the big city tycoons complaining to Lawrence."

 

Aaron hadn't seen Robert again since the first time last week. He'd gone back to the pub with Adam when he casually asked about Robert, in which Vic explained he moved back to Emmerdale with his soon-to-be-wife and her father and son, moving into Home Farm. Aaron didn't care to ask much more, not really caring all that much about the guy. Andy had given him an earful again about him, but Aaron didn't care to get involved into other families problems when his had so many of their own. Only other stuff he found out was that they were filthy rich and Robert worked for Lawrence, along with the fact the two of them didn't get along.

 

"Oh. Wouldn't want step daddy bad mouthing you now would we?" he said with a wink.

Robert would of usually had a go at someone for talking in such a condescending tone, but when Aaron winked at him he couldn't help but let it pass.

"Something like that." he laughed. "Same as last week please."

Aaron joke saluted, signalling Robert to roll up his window as Ross started working.

 

Unlike last time, Robert had actually decided not to just fiddle with his phone, instead to intrigued by the guy washing his car. Not Ross, he'd bumped into him in the café and hated the guy, but Aaron, was something different. Robert had quizzed Vic on Aaron, saying he wanted to "get to know the locals.". Vic had told him that she was good mates with him, he and Adam were best friends and that although he was a mardy, grumpy guy he had a big heart and had been through a lot. She didn't let on any more and Robert didn't want to seem more interested than he wanted her to think he was.

 

He watched Aaron as he used the equipment, turning nozzles, spraying water and foam on the car, wiping the windscreen with his stomach almost pressed against the glass. Plus, Robert could help but stare as Aaron bent down to clean the the front right-hand tire with his perked arse up in the air with the rim of his boxers showing, making Robert lick his lips with thoughts he probably shouldn't be having as a straight engaged man. It was only when Aaron opened his door and began cleaning the inside of the door frame that Robert stopped watching him, fiddling with the controls of his car with his right leg slightly lifted to hide the swelling growth in his pants.

 

Robert handed him the £5 for the wash, probably keeping hold of the money and staring at Aaron a little too long. But Aaron didn't seem to notice all that much as he shut Robert's car door and signalled him away. Robert drove away quickly, but not without looking back in his rear view mirror at the guy stood watching the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter. It'll probably a series of short chapters as I'm only going to write scenes at the car wash, not elsewhere :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is-"

"-Horrible Dan. It's been fucking pouring it down and we're stood here like numpties waiting for someone to come so we can wash their car - in the rain."

"Well yeah, but at least it's just a drizzle now."

Aaron scoffed angrily. "Take that fucking stupid hat off!" Aaron shouted.

 

Dan was stood with an umbrella hat on - Kerry's purchase - and it just made Aaron angry. It'd been alright at the car wash up until now, not today, not when it had been pouring it down all morning leaving him sodden and moody - Ross had the keys to the outhouse and garage so they had no shelter, he'd left the equipment out all night where anyone could have nicked them but luckily hadn't - although Aaron wished someone had just so Cain could give Ross a good hiding. Ross was nowhere to be found and Aaron's car had packed in, unable to fix it before work, so his mum had dropped him off. Dan was also dropped off so it meant they only had a small roof to shelter themselves in the rain. 

To make matters worse, he'd been stuck with Dan, who was the _worst_ conversationalist Aaron had ever encountered - and that was coming from _him_ of all people.

 

Luckily they were about to close and Aaron was gonna phone his mum to pick them up only the first customer of the day turned up - the familiar White Audi.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, huffed in annoyance and stepped out in what could only be a misty rain now, looking at the mud soaked car.

 

The window rolled down and the familiar face of Robert appeared.

"You look happy!" he joked, Aaron obviously not in the mood.

"What d'ya want?"

"Are you always this polite to the customers?"

"Only the ones who turn up in the rain looking for their car washed just as we're about to close."

"I'd of thought you'd welcome the business."

"I get paid whether cars turn up or not, not my problem."

"Well as you can see, the rain doesn't have seemed to clean the car, so, a £5 exterior wash if you're not in a rush to get back."

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked away back to get the equipment, scolding Dan for fumbling about. Robert couldn't help but laugh and smile, he loved the little to-and-fro he and Aaron seemed to have conjured in the few times they'd seen one another. He never thought he'd be so attentive about getting his car washed in his life. Of course though he knew it was more than that - he'd had enough stirrings in the pants department around good looking men to know that he wanted Aaron. But with still such limited information on Aaron, he was pretty sure any _stirrings_ wouldn't be reciprocated.

But it wasn't gonna stop him from trying and finding out.

 

Unfortunately though, he'd not really planned anything out, and he realized that _talking_ to Aaron would be hard, considering the fact that it'd be pretty messy if he tried to talk while getting his car washed as that'd mean he'd have to have his window down, and he didn't fancy getting blasted in the face with water from the power washer. Today just wasn't the day - he'd just get his car wash and head home, and come back on a sunnier day when he had a plan.

 

But plans have a way of forming themselves.

 

Robert realized they hadn't started washing his car, rolling down his window.

"What's the hold up?"

Robert looked over only to see that Ross had now joined them, he and Aaron seemingly arguing while Dan stood back and watched, none of them hearing Robert shouting.

 

"Keep your knickers on I'm here now ain't I?!"

"Yeah, 5 hours late, just as we're about to close, and you had the keys!"

"Stop your moaning man. Here!"

Ross threw Aaron the keys, Aaron unlocking the outhouse and garage.

"Right, you and Dan can do this one, I'm done for the day."

 

Robert was quite surprised how quick a plan had formed in his mind. Maybe this was fate.

"On second thoughts" he said, catching the attention of the others.

"How about a full interior/exterior wash? May as well while I'm here!"

Dan nodded, signalling him to pull into the garage.

"It's gonna be a good twenty minutes half an hour though, you know that right?" Aaron asked, looking up from his now brewing coffee.

He pulled into the garage, rolling up his window and stepping out the car with his keys in his hand. "I've got time" he smiled.

"AH!" he shouted as Ross went to grab the keys, pushing past him and handing them to Dan. He wasn't letting Ross in his car.

Ross scoffed and grabbed the equipment, quickly fiddling with it.

Robert signalled to the outhouse.

"Should I wait in here?"

Aaron nodded and pulled out a seat, Aaron sitting on the table next to the microwave while Robert sat in the chair, pulling out his phone as Aaron closed the door from the rain.

"Brew?" Aaron asked, finally completing his coffee.

"You got anything better than, _that_ " he emphasized the last word, pointing at Aaron's cup.

Aaron just scoffed. "Common coffee not good enough for you?" he mocked in a put-on posh accent.

"Nah. I have a certain taste."

Aaron felt like there was a flirtiness in Robert's voice, but didn't think much on it.

 

The next five minutes were spent in silence. Robert messed with his phone - not really doing anything - while Aaron sipped his coffee, newspaper flicking with one hand.

 

Robert wanted to make conversation - _anything_ \- be he hadn't a clue. He just said the first trivial thing in his head.

"So. You enjoy working here?"

Aaron looked up, surprised by the sudden conversation.

"It's alright, I guess."

"You're a mechanic mainly, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I've been stuck with babysitting duties for those two out there mostly. How did you know?"

"Victoria."

"What, you been asking your sister about me?"

"What?! No." Robert said sternly. He wasn't about to let on that he'd been casually pushing his sister for knowledge on Aaron.

Aaron just smirked, he seemed a little defensive, Aaron thought.

 

Robert relaxed again, falling back into the conversation.

"Not a bad set up here though. Fridge, kettle, microwave, TV." Then a thought popped into his head. "All you need is some posters with half naked women."

Aaron laughed.

"Not really my thing mate."

Robert felt his pulse raise with anticipation.

"What? You too conservative for that kind of thing?"

"Hmm more like too into blokes."

Robert felt his throat go dry, his breathe hitch slightly.

"And I don't think Ross or Dan would appreciate them quite like I would." Aaron winked, before sipping his coffee and looking back at his paper.

Robert just let out a snigger before turning his attention back to his phone. His eyes flickered to Aaron every few seconds, just laughing internally.

_He's gay? Maybe there is a chance then..._

Suddenly, Robert's phone rang, him seeing Chrissie's name and immediately answering it.

 

"Hello... yeah.... yeah o-okay.. yeah...just getting my car cleaned... I don't know, ten, twenty minutes?... I won't be late.. no, I won't be late... okay...yeah love you too...bye"

 

Aaron didn't even look up from his paper when he spoke next.

"Wife?"

"Er-kinda, Fiancée."

"It's Chrissie ain't it?"

"Yeah."

"When's the wedding."

"Dunno, we've-we've not set a date yet."

Aaron nodded, his focus still on his paper, obviously just making idle chit-chat.

 

"Thanks.. for, doing this."

"What?"

"Washing my car."

"Well it's kind of the point."

"Yeah I know, I just mean, thanks for keeping the place open to do it. Lawrence wouldn't be happy if I turned up at my next meeting with a muddy car."

"There's other car washes you know?"

"Yeah, but this is close and you do a good job." Robert smirked, repositioning his tie.

"Well you best hope Dan and Ross are as good as me then don't ya?"

"I doubt it, but it'll be alright."

Aaron felt the flirtiness in his voice again... but surely not. This guy was about to get married, to a woman.

 _Not that that usually stops some people_.

Robert smiled, before his concentration was broken by Dan.

"All done."

"Great" Robert said, slapping his thighs as he stood up and grabbed his keys.

"That'll be £10" Aaron commented, standing up as Dan walked off.

Robert ruffled in his pockets and handed Aaron £10.

"Here. I'll have to buy you a pint when I see you next."

"What for?"

"Like I said, keeping the place open."

Robert gave Aaron another look, before walking off into his car.

 

Aaron repeated the same action he had done each time Robert had left the car wash the previous times, watching the car as it rolled away, only this time, a little confused.

 

And Robert had looked back too, smirking at Aaron watching the car.

 

_Game  on._


	4. Chapter 4

He may as well live at the car wash - Debbie and Cain were impressed with the profits they were already receiving from the venture, and now the Summer heat was beginning to appear, it meant opening up earlier and later finishing.

Not that he really minded now, he'd become accustomed to the place and it kind of felt like his own. He'd never tell Debbie and Cain that though, he'd continue to act like he was doing them a service rather than the other way round.

 

Ross was beginning to become bearable, Dan was still a moron with no conversational skills besides last nights telly and whatever stupid thing Kerry had done that night. But other than that, it was all good.

 

 _Not seen Robert around_ Aaron thought.

He seemed to think about Robert every now and again, even when there was no reason to. He found it strange; He'd not gotten that beer from Robert yet not that he thought he would, but every time he saw a White car in the distance he wondered if it was Robert coming to see if Aaron was gonna take him up on the offer. Not that he cared, he just liked the car. He'd never be able to afford one of his own, so getting to marvel at the car while being washed was the next best thing.

_Owners not bad looking either_

Aaron shook away the thoughts, Robert is a straight to-be-married man. But their was no harm in the imagination of Robert in various... situations. Aaron's lips curled a little before he shook the thoughts away again, but it seemed like his mind was connected to the Earth as seconds later, a familiar white car pulled up.

 

Aaron couldn't help the smirk on his face, walked towards the car, only stumbling back a little as he saw the driver wasn't the usual blonde haired Robert.

 

"What can I do for you?"

"Hi, it's Aaron isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"It's Chrissie, Robert's fiancée."

Aaron gave her a nod.

"Just looking for an exterior wash please. This one's just taken me out for dinner."

Aaron crouches down a little to see Robert, sat in the passenger seat.

Aaron gave him a small nod but Robert never acknowledged him back.

"Don't mind him, he's grumpy cause I wouldn't let him drive with three beers in him. Wanna get home in one piece and he's bad enough when stone cold sober."

Robert scoffed and folded his arms - Aaron just smirked at the sight of Robert, looking like a pouting child not getting his way.

"Alright, just a fiver."

Chrissie extended her arm out of the car, just about to give Aaron the £5 note when her phone rang and she pulled it back in.

 

Aaron stood around waiting as Chrissie finished her call, not listening but just catching a bit of it.

"Right, I'll come home now. Yeah, 2 minutes. Bye."

She turned back and looked out of the window.

"Sorry, we're gonna have to get off, emergency at home!"

"No worries, just comeback whenever."

"Okay, thanks Aaron!"

Aaron gave her a nod as she drove off.

 

He just pictured the pouting Robert again, laughing to himself.

_He looked cute though._

Aaron shook his head again and gently punched himself in the side of the head, walking back into the outhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron stood against the outhouse completely bored. Ross and Dan both called off work so Aaron was left alone. Cain would be coming later but not for a few hours yet, but luckily no cars had been in.

 

It was eerily silent, he didn't have the radio on or anything, it was strangely nice for the peace and quiet. He sighed in half-contentment and half-completely bored before he heard the roaring of an engine.

 

Aaron just smiled as he saw who it was.

 

"Came back then?"

"W-what?"

Aaron looked at Robert - he looked a little nervous.

"Your car? Rushing off yesterday?"

"Oh, y-yeah. £5 exterior please."

Aaron nodded and turned around, grabbing the equipment.

 

Robert just watched Aaron walk away, thinking to himself.

 

He only ended up here cause of Chrissie. He'd gone home in a humph with Chrissie yesterday and then she had a go at him because he wasn't concerned over Lawrence's "emergency", which was a poor attempt at a 'heart attack'. Robert didn't buy it one bit, Lawrence knew they were heading to sort out wedding plans and he just didn't want them to. So he called saying he had chest pains which miraculously disappeared once they'd gotten home. Then this morning, when Robert had been getting his suit fitted by Leyla, she'd made some comment about Leyla and him which suggested she was suggesting something going on between them. Robert couldn't believe she couldn't trust him and so he stormed off, leaving her with one line.

 

_"If you expect the worst of someone, that's what you'll get."_

 

He didn't really know where he was going when he stormed off, but his thoughts soon turned to a certain brown haired boy and he automatically drove to the car wash. He was a little nervous, he didn't realize where he was until he got here. And suddenly, sat here, Chrissie's words of distrust racking his brain, he only had one other thing on his mind.

 

_If you expect the worst of someone, that's what you'll get._

 

Robert fixed his hair in the mirror and sorted his clothes a little.

"You on your own then?"

 

Aaron looked up from the equipment.

"Yeah, everyone's ditched me, so I've got a few hours by myself."

Robert just smiled to himself, before an idea snapped in his head.

"Oh, by the way, I think something's wrong with the engine. I thought while I was here, you might be able to check it out for me?"

 

Aaron stood silent for a few moments before walking over.

"Pop the bonnet then."

 

Robert did so, before climbing out of the car and standing beside Aaron.

"What was wrong?"

"Dunno.. it's just been making some funny noises lately, wanted to check it wasn't anything serious."

"Erm.." Aaron shuffled around for a minute. "Don't see owt, might need to take it into the garage for a proper look."

"Can't you do it now?"

Aaron just looked up at him.

"Not got the tools, if I did, I would mate."

Robert just nodded as Aaron shut the bonnet.

"Sure you're not just doing it so I have to pay you at the garage?"

Aaron laughed.

"Not my style mate. I'll just crack on with the wash then shall I?"

Aaron stood up to walk past Robert but Robert stood in front of him.

 

Aaron looked up to Robert's face and glared.

"Whatya doin'?"

"Seeing something."

"Seein' what?"

Robert looked Aaron up and down and gulped.

 

Aaron's expression softened and he suddenly looked at Robert seriously.

"What you playin' at Robert?"

Robert leant in closer to Aaron.

"I think you know."

 

Aaron looked down to Robert's lips and then up to his eyes.

"Do I? You tell me."

Robert leant in a bit more, peering down to Aaron's lips.

Aaron leant in himself, before Robert pulled away.

"Forget it."

 

Aaron looked down, before turning.

"Fine."

 

Aaron turned and walked away, but the urge was too much for Robert, he wanted this. He knew he did.

 

Robert rushed up behind Aaron and pulled him round, before grabbing his face and kissing him hard.

 

The first kiss was filled with want and desire, yet when he pulled away to catch a breath, he dragged himself back in, wanting the feeling, the sensation, the passion of Aaron's lips again. Robert could tell Aaron wanted this too, just how his own hands had grabbed onto Robert and then softened to just touch him. Robert felt his heart thumping and the adrenaline coursing through his body, how _right_ it felt to be kissing Aaron.

 

And it was no different for Aaron; the moment it happened he was shocked, taken aback, but his first instinct wasn't to push him away, it was to pull Robert closer. Aaron was shocked at himself on just how _good_ this felt, his lips on Roberts, Robert's hands on his face, pulling him in. Aaron fell into it and it just felt _right_.

 

Aaron pushed Robert back but Robert turned them around and pushed Aaron against the curve on his car, the cold metal hitting Aaron's back, but the warm feel and touch of Robert's body pressing against him. He fisted the lapels of Robert's jacket in his hands and pushed it from his shoulders.

 

Aaron was just about to palm Robert's crotch when the warm lips pulled away from him, Robert's hands on his chest.

"No-"

Aaron was confused at first, but then Robert jumped in his car.

Aaron didn't have time to progress what was happening as the car moved from beneath him and he fell slightly, the car bolting out of the car wash, leaving Aaron stood watching as the car raced away.

 

"Wanker" Aaron whispered under his breath, kicking the power washer as he walked into the outhouse once more.


	6. Chapter 6

"God, what's up with you?!" Ross shouted, hearing Aaron clattering about.

"Fuck off!"

Aaron wasn't in the mood today. After Robert's performance yesterday, Aaron was left horny as hell and pissed off. How could he just do that then leave?! Not even an explanation?!

 

He'd not slept much that night, having finished at the car wash and gone straight home to bed. He'd laid awake most of the night, wondering what the hell had happened. He'd also questioned to himself why he _let_ it happen, why he hadn't pushed Robert away straight away.

 

He'd resigned himself to conclude at around 3AM that he just wanted Robert Sugden that much.

 

Arriving at the car wash the next morning just reminded him of it all, picturing where Robert's car was, where Robert stood when he grabbed him and kissed him. So he'd pretty much decided he was gonna stay in the outhouse or garage, busying himself with other things just to get his mind off of it.

 

 

Didn't help, when the all so familiar car turned up again.

 

Aaron was ready to shout at Robert, no matter what anyone else heard. You can't go around kissing people, especially when you _claim_ to be straight.

Aaron approached the car with meaning, until the window rolled down and he saw Chrissie.

 

"Hi Aaron, sorry about the other day!"

Aaron didn't know what she was talking about at first, until he realized that when Robert came yesterday, he hadn't actually ended up having his car washed.

"It's fine, exterior wash still?"

"Yeah thanks."

 

Chrissie rolled her window up, leaving Aaron and Ross to clean the car.

 

*

 

Once they were done, Chrissie rolled her window down again.

"Thanks Aaron"

"No problem"

She was scattering about in her purse when her phone rang.

"Hello? Hi baby! No, just at the car wash talking to Aaron. Nothing much, why? We're just making idle chit-chat darling. Yeah, okay, I'll be home in a minute, yeah bye!"

Chrissie tutted as she put down her phone.

"God my fiancée, he does have the wildest imagination."

 _I bet_ Aaron thought.

"He wanted to know what we were talking about. He can get overly jealous sometimes, although I doubt he has much to worry about, I've heard I'm not quite your type!"

_No, but your fiancée is_

Aaron just smiled.

"It'd annoy me if I didn't love him so much!"

 

Suddenly, Aaron felt a pang of guilt. For the last day he'd been thinking about Robert kissing him, and how annoyed that Robert had darted off that he hadn't even thought of the fact that he had a fiance.

Aaron continued to watch as Chrissie rattled around her purse.

"Forget it, it's on the house."

Chrissie looked up confused.

"What?"

"You and your fella come here often enough, no harm in a freebie is there?"

"Wh-Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Aaron smiled.

"Oh, okay, thanks Aaron!"

He nodded again, before Chrissie rolled off in the car just as Ross came over.

 

"What you givin' freebies out for?! If I didn't know any better I'd say you fancied her!"

Aaron just scoffed.

 

_No, but I fancy her fella._


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day wasn't the most fun. It'd rained slightly at one point and Ross rushed off abruptly an hour or so ago, probably got himself in some shit he had to deal with now, Aaron had thought. But it wasn't like he was squeaky clean right now.

 

Aaron was just about to close up for the day when he heard the roaring of an engine, Robert's white Audi pulling up.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked away as Robert stormed out of his car.

 

"What you playin' at?!"

Aaron turned around slightly in shock.

"Me?! What were _you_ playing at?!"

"This isn't about yesterday. Why you givin' Chrissie freebies?!"

"Er, since when was it a crime?"

"It looked weird."

"What? Someone doing something nice for her?!"

"She got suspicious. Started questioning me."

"About?"

"If we were friends."

Aaron shook his head "Well, we're not. But what's your point?!"

"Precisely. I can't have her around you."

"Erm, why not?"

"Cause- y'know."

Aaron scanned him up and down.

"No, I really don't."

 

Before he even registered what was happening Robert was on him, pushing him backwards into the garage. Aaron finally got his bearings as Robert pulled his own head back and breathed heavil.y

"Cause of this."

 

Robert lunged on Aaron again and Aaron was happy to oblige, pushing against Robert and just like yesterday, tempting fate by reaching to palm Robert's crotch.

Luckily today Robert wasn't pulling back, he was here for Aaron and Aaron alone. He didn't really care about what Chrissie thought, if she thought they were friends or not. He was too good at lying to her for her to cotton on that _this_ is what they'd be doing. Sure he loved her, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?

 

Robert moaned as Aaron stroked him through his jeans, smiling with his eyes closed as the pleasure. Aaron took the opportunity to kiss at Robert's neck, slightly biting at the skin.

"Watch it! Don't want any hickies!"

"Who the fuck says hickies nowadays?!" Aaron laughed.

"Erm..."

Aaron scoffed. "Old man."

Robert laughed himself before placing his hand on the top of Aaron's head.

"You'll pay for that."

 

Robert pushed on Aaron's head and Aaron happily sunk to his knees, letting Robert guide him so his face was level with the older man's crotch. Robert then pushed Aaron's face into his crotch and threw his head back as Aaron's warm tongue began to lick at the bare skin above the waistband on his jeans and boxers.

"Fuck Aaron."

 

Aaron smiled and continued licking and kissing the skin, before pulling Robert's boxers and jeans down to his ankles.

 

Aaron's eyes widened as he looked at the length before him.

"Like what you see?" Robert sniggered, licking his lips.

Aaron didn't even answer as he swirled his tongue around Robert's dick, tugging at his foreskin with his teeth and sucking.

"God-" Robert breathed as he slammed his hands against the wall, causing a loud bang.

Aaron didn't move as he continued to suck on Robert, before swallowing him down the best he could.

Robert watched as Aaron's head bobbed up and down his dick, more of it disappearing down his throat with each movement.

 

He held onto Aarons scalp as Aaron picked up his pace, choking down Robert's dick before pulling off and sucking on his head, before taking him in his mouth again and stroking the underside with his tongue.

"Aar-Aaro"

Robert expected Aaron to pull away but instead Aaron grabbed at Robert's arse with his hands, pushing the man further in until Robert came down his throat.

" _Fu.fuck. Fuck."_

 

Robert continued breathing as Aaron swallowed his load, and standing.

Robert pulled him into a kiss, relishing in the taste of himself and Aaron and smiled.

Aaron moved back as Robert pulled his boxers and trousers up, buttoning himself up.

"So..."

"Don't worry" he whispered close to Aaron, moving his lips to Aaron's ear. "Maybe I'll return the favour sometime."

 

Robert backed away from Aaron and walked backwards to his car, smirking at Aaron before climbing in and driving away.

 

Aaron remained still on the spot... wondering just when the favour would be returned. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, the place was doing good? Why you closing it?!"

"Because, we need all hands on deck at the garage. We didn't know suddenly everyone and their mothers wanted their cars servicing, plus Dan's off in Liverpool with Shaun and Ross's gone AWOL. We need you back up with us."

Aaron frowned and looked around.

Debbie laughed at him. "Don't tell me you  _actually_ like working here?"

Aaron scowled. "No, I was just confused why it was shutting when you said it was doing so well."

"Well, now you know. So it's the last day today. Just bring all the equipment out of the garage and I'll come pick it up later yeah?"

Aaron nodded as Debbie walked off and climbed back in the pick-up, driving away.

 

He kicked the gravel slightly and looked out into the fields. He wasn't exactly that bothered about the car wash, it'd just been nice working out here, it'd been quite calming and relaxing at times. Plus being out of the village all day meant he didn't have to deal with whatever drama had been going on. He could come and go as he pleased and it kind of felt like he had his own business.

 

He was clearing out the garage when he heard the roar of an engine. He turned around and rolled his eyes as the ever-familiar White Audi drove up.

 

Aaron wiped his hands on his overalls before standing against the garage door, arms folded.

 

Robert climbed from the car, looking around as he walked towards Aaron.

"We alone?"

 

Aaron stretched his arms out and circled around.

"What does it look like?"

 

Robert smirked and closed the gap.

"Good."

He quickly leant into Aaron, going to grab for Aaron's waist, but Aaron pulled away and looked at him with a frown.

"What you doin'?"

Robert just smirked again before pulling Aaron's face to him, kissing him deeply.

Aaron softened and fell into the kiss, closing his eyes as Robert's tongue entered his mouth.

They pulled apart and Robert smiled.

"That. That's what I was doing."

 

Aaron rolled his eyes and settled back against the garage door again.

"Didn't realize we did that what with you 'avin' a fiancée and that."

Robert frowned slightly and stood back.

"What you mentioning her for?"

"Well.. I don't 'ave many _straight_ guys comin' up to me and snoggin' me like they're my other half."

Robert swallowed and Aaron could see the uneasiness in his expression. He internally winced and relaxed his demeanour.

 

"I can go if you're that bothered?"

Aaron could hear the annoyance in Robert's voice. Robert obviously came here with one thing in mind and didn't fancy being questioned on his sexuality, even if Aaron hadn't actually asked him anything.

Aaron bit his lip and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure you've got some bills to pay."

 

Robert smirked and grabbed onto Aaron's overalls.

"Oh yeah? What do I owe?"

Aaron leant in and kissed him, pulling back and whispering into his ear.

"One blowjob."

 

Robert smiled before quickly sinking to his knees, making quick work of Aaron's fly and taking out his dick.

Robert licked his lips before taking the head of Aaron's dick in his mouth, moaning as he swirled his tongue around it. Aaron threw his head back as Robert made quick work of swallowing him down.

He continued to suck up and down Aaron's cock, taking him hungrily as Aaron pushed his hand through his hair and threaded it tightly into Robert's scalp, shutting his eyes tight.

"R-Rob.. Robert..."

Robert quickly pulled away and stood up.

Aaron opened his eyes and frowned.

Robert just smirked for the thousandth time - although Aaron guessed it was his natural expression - before kissing him again and taking Aaron's ear lobe gently in his teeth and whispering to him.

"I want you. I want to be in you."

Aaron blushed a violent shade of red and Robert made a smug grin before pulling him back into a kiss. He quickly grabbed Aaron's waist and moved them back, hitting his car before flipping them over so Aaron was on the white metal.

 

"Wait here."

 

Aaron watched as Robert stuck his head back in the car, taking the opportunity to admire the curve of Robert's perk arse while he stroked himself.

Robert pulled his head out and held up two packets.

 

Aaron laughed as he realized they were a condom and a sachet of lube.

"Presumptuous aren't ya?"

"Didn't know you knew such a big word?"

Aaron pulled him in and bit his lip, Robert groaning in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Go on then. Fuck me."

Robert laughed before kissing Aaron, turning him round and pulling down his trousers.

 

Aaron looked round to him and frowned.

"Don't you wanna?"

Aaron nodded to the garage and Robert just shook his head.

"Let's live dangerously eh?!"

 

Aaron just laughed and turned back round, putting his hands on the bonnet of the car. Robert tore open the sachet of lube and dipped a finger in. He pushed Aaron down until his chest was flush on the bonnet and pulled his hips up slightly before pushing in a finger.

 

"Aargh!"

Robert leant down and kissed his neck.

"Too much already?" Robert teased

"Fuck you" Aaron growled.

Robert laughed again before coating a second finger, working it inside Aaron before adding a third. Aaron writhed and his eyes fluttered shut as Robert's fingers rubbed inside him.

"F-fuck. J-just stick it in. Fuck Rob fuck me already."

Robert started slightly before laughing again, slapping Aaron's ass playfully before tearing the condom packet open with his teeth.

 

He quickly unzipped himself and pulled his trousers to his knees, stroking his already rock hard cock before rolling the condom on. He applied most of the remaining lube to it before slowly approaching Aaron and pushing in.

 

Aaron tensed as Robert first entered him, adapting to the size before breathing in and out. Robert must of felt him relax as he then pushed himself into Aaron further, causing Aaron to moan.

" _Fuck_ "

 

Robert smirked behind him before beginning at a steady pace. As he felt his thrusts become swifter, he quickly pulled Aaron up so his back was flush to his chest.

Robert continued to fuck into Aaron, Aaron reaching his hand back and grabbing Robert's arse. Robert turned Aaron's head so he could kiss him with one hand as the other made it's way to Aaron's cock.

 

"Bet you've been dreamin' of this haven't you? Me fucking you against my car. Get off on it."

Aaron scoffed and groaned. "Pretty sure you've been gagging for it more than me mate."

Robert growled and pushed Aaron back down onto the car, quickly thrusting up into Aaron.

 

Aaron jolted with each thrust and soon began to fist his own dick as Robert's pace quickened. He groaned and panted before groaning.

"FUCK!"

Robert came again and again in the condom as Aaron continued to jerk himself, climaxing moments later with a sigh.

 

Robert let himself breathe before pulling Aaron back up, kissing him harshly before pulling out.

 

Aaron turned and threw his head back as he leant against the car, Robert removing the condom and pulling his trousers up - Aaron then doing the same.

 

"So that was..."

Robert pulled him in and kissed him.

"Hot."

Aaron couldn't help but smile and kiss him back.

They fumbled about straightening their clothes for a few moments.

 

"So.. that us done now then?"

Robert shrugged.

"Who said that's us done like?"

Aaron shrugged himself and folded his arms.

"Well, this place is shutting, and you've repaid the favour. Thought that'd be it."

 

Robert frowned and took a step back.

"Shutting?"

Aaron nodded.

"Yep. Debs said we don't need it any more."

Robert let his head fall and stroked his chin.

"Oh."

 

Aaron smirked at him.

"You almost seem disappointed by that."

Robert shook his head before grabbing Aaron's waist again.

"I was hoping for a repeat performance."

Aaron huffed a laugh.

"Bet you were. Sorry to disappoint."

 

Aaron moved away from him and walked towards the garage. Robert watched him leave before walking quickly to him, pulling at his waist to turn him round and kissing him once more.

"S'pose we'll just have to find somewhere else then eh?"

Aaron frowned and looked at him slightly in shock.

"We will?"

"Yeah." he placed a chaste kiss on Aaron's lips. "We will."

 

He pulled away and walked back to his car, jumping in and letting the window down.

"I'll text ya."

 

He smiled once more and gave Aaron a wink before starting the engine and pulling away.

 

 

*

 

 

"So, no parting speech?"

Aaron rolled his eyes as Debbie put the last of the equipment in the truck.

"I think I'll survive."

"Yeah well, back to the boring day job then eh? Back to the mundane life of garage and pub."

 

Aaron huffed a laugh as they both climbed in the truck. His phone vibrated and he quickly checked the message

 

_Robert: Barn outside Butlers. Tomorrow at 11AM._

 

Aaron smiled to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is where I'll end this fic! Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
